fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne Kitchen
Wayne Kitchen is a character in Season 2. Along with his identical twin brother Gale, he was an enforcer for the Kansas City Mafia. Biography Wayne Kitchen was born on November 22, 1950 along with an identical twin brother, Gale. The Kitchen brothers were very close, and eventually began working for the Kansas City Mafia as a pair of enforcers. At some point, Wayne married an unknown woman. Season 2 "Waiting for Dutch" Along with Gale and their associate Mike Milligan, Wayne watches his boss Joe Bulo give a presentation to his boss, Hamish Broker. The proposal, which involves a northern expansion of the organization's territory controlled by the Gerhardt Crime Syndicate, is approved. "Before the Law" Wayne and the rest of his team travel from Kansas City, Missouri to Fargo, North Dakota. He, Gale, and Milligan accompany Bulo to the Gerhardts' ranch so he can offer to buy them out. After leaving, Milligan suggests that they find Floyd's son Rye Gerhardt and make a deal with him, which Bulo approves. Wayne, Gale, and Milligan visit Skip Sprang, a business associate of Rye's, and interrogate him. Sprang tells them that he asked Rye to clear up some trouble with Judge Irma Mundt for him. Next, they drive by the closed Waffle Hut where Mundt was recently murdered. They are spotted by State Patrolman Lou Solverson and do not stop. Shortly afterwards, they are pulled over by Sheriff Hank Larsson. The trio disrespects the sheriff, with the Kitchen brothers flipping him off and Milligan subtly threatening his life. He decides to let them go on the condition that they leave the state. "The Myth of Sisyphus" Wayne and Gale check into the Pearl Hotel along with the rest of the Kansas City party. Having failed to locate Rye Gerhardt, the Kitchen brothers and Milligan return to Skip Sprang's typewriter store. He is not there, so they ransack his files looking for information. Lou Solverson shows up, also looking for Sprang, and Wayne holds him at gunpoint. After a tense standoff, Milligan and the Kitchen brothers depart. "Fear and Trembling" Wayne and Gale play cards in their hotel room while Milligan has sex with Simone Gerhardt to press her for information. Later, the three of them go to a doctor's office to lie in wait for Otto Gerhardt. When they get the go ahead from Bulo, Wayne blasts Gerhardt enforcer Ollie Stein in the back of the head with his shotgun. Gale and Milligan take care of Otto's other attendants and they leave him with a message: "Joe Bulo says Hi." "The Gift of the Magi" Wayne and Gale prepare a large quantity of hunting rifles. They and six other enforcers accompany Joe Bulo on a deer hunting trip with state zoning commissioner Richard Armbruster. The Gerhardts ambush the party, killing Armbruster and all the other enforcers. As Bulo flees, Wayne and Gale take back control of the situation, with each killing three. They begin to return to Bulo and the cars, but Wayne is grabbed from behind by Hanzee Dent, who slashes his throat. He drops to his knees, bleeding heavily, and then falls over dead. Appearances Season 2 *201 - Waiting for Dutch *202 - Before the Law *203 - The Myth of Sisyphus *204 - Fear and Trembling *205 - The Gift of the Magi Murders Committed * Ollie Stein - Shot in the back of the head. (Fear and Trembling) * Unnamed Gerhardt enforcer - Shot in the head. (The Gift of the Magi) * Unnamed Gerhardt enforcer - Shot in the chest. (The Gift of the Magi) * Unnamed Gerhardt enforcer - Shot in the back. (The Gift of the Magi) Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Kansas City Mafia